The present invention generally relates to box storage and dispensing, and more specifically, to an apparatus for storing and dispensing a plurality of pizza boxes.
Many businesses require storage and dispensing of boxes. For example, when working in a pizza kitchen, storage of the boxes necessary to package the pizzas has been problematic. Often times, the pizza boxes are not close at hand when needed. In some cases, the pizza boxes are loosely stacked on floors or countertops and are therefore to prone to unintended contamination by food items such as pizza sauce, cheese, etc. In other cases, traditional cabinets are used to house the pizza boxes. Such cabinets are heavy, difficult to clean, cumbersome, expensive, and are not easily wall mountable.